Forum:Problem with episode infoboxes
Is anyone else seeing Hour } in a bunch of the episode guides' infobox sidebars? Day 6 2:00am-3:00am doesn't have this, but Day 6 3:00am-4:00am and a ton of others do. It seems to be random, there doesn't appear to be something in the episode wiki-text that makes this happen. Is this just me? What is causing this? – Blue Rook 00:13, 24 May 2008 (UTC)talk Hmm, I'll have a look, and see what I can do. Steve Crossin 00:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I think it's , but if the problem continues, let me know. Perhaps it would be best if we split the template up, say an infobox for characters, episodes, etc. Steve Crossin 00:34, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : I'm still seeing it.. I had already tried the exact method you tried, but it still remained too. Let me know if you are seeing this still or not, as it might be some kind of cache issue on my computer even though I am using force-page-refreshes. Just look at like 10 random episode guides. I'm getting it on Day 1 6:00pm-7:00pm for example. – Blue Rook 03:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC)talk Yeah, I still see it on Day 1 6:00pm-7:00pm too, however I think I have an easy solution. Have a look at Day 6 3:00am-4:00am. Is that one fixed? If so, great, I know the problem and the solution. If that's the case, give me the list of pages that have the error, and I'll get on it. I think a long term solution would be to break up the template. I could start the work on that, if you like. I'm rather handy with templates ;) Steve Crossin 04:03, 24 May 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, this sounds like my fault. Its for The Game episodes, for the new version of it. You can remove the whole "Hour" bit from the sidebar if necessary, its just that it works for the new way the missions are designed (i.e. After the Earthquake). SignorSimon 07:25, 24 May 2008 (UTC) The problem appears to be solved! I think removing the Hour bit from the template, something I did before posting here, solved it, but I needed to just be patient and wait some time for the changes to take effect everywhere else. Unless you did something, Steve? What changes were you hinting at? – Blue Rook 17:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC)talk : Is there no way you can put it back and fix the problem it caused? I need it for the new structure of the Game episodes! SignorSimon 19:27, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I am not sure. Part of the problem, I suspect, is that folks kept adding things directly to Template:Sidebar without then adding them to the other two parts on the page: the two documentation portions where the parameters are demonstrated and then described. All additional parameters should have been added there too. So, somewhere along the line, stuff got confused and since the documentation on the page doesn't reflect what is actually in the template, it wasn't obvious what the problem was. I'd like to recommend we make a whole new sidebar exclusively for the Game Missions. This would solve everything, no? If not, perhaps you can try adding the proposed "Hour" parameter at another spot in the template. – Blue Rook 21:40, 26 May 2008 (UTC)talk : It's done! Good idea - implementing now. SignorSimon 22:19, 26 May 2008 (UTC)